But They're Dangerous
by Kuruk
Summary: Apollo tries to convince Klavier that motorcycles are dangerous.


_Hello, I'm Kuruk, and this is my first oneshot for the Phoenix Wright fandom._

_ I recently beat AJ:AA, and thought that Klavier and Apollo would make a rather good couple, so this oneshot popped into my head. Warning, not for spoilers, but for loads and loads of fluff. :) _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, sadly... :(

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**But They're Dangerous**_

Prosecutor Klavier Gavin walked down the courthouse steps, his stride confident and graceful.

It had been another trial that had ended in a 'loss' for him, but then again, Klavier wasn't renowned for a perfect win record. He wasn't someone the Prosecutor's Office kept around to keep their record close to perfect... No, not since ruthless, self-serving prosecutors like Manfred von Karma had been exposed a evidence-forging liars, the Attorney General himself had taken care to change things a bit...

The Prosecutor's Office had turned over a new leaf after the von Karma scandal, hiring prosecutors that did not strive for a guilty verdict, but for truth. True, the numbers of prosecutors that actually followed this principle was small, but it was growing, names like Miles Edgeworth and even a reformed Franziska von Karma leading the revolution.

Klavier was one of the first children on this revolution, so losses didn't get to him like they had to many of his predecessors... at least not when the loss was because the defendant really was innocent of the crime.

Of course, Klavier reflected, it seemed that every time he faced off against his rival, he lost...

Really, Herr Forehead seemed to always be on the side of the truth...

A secretive smile on his face, the retired rock star walked up to his motorcycle, reached for his favorite heart-shaped key chain and stuck it in the ignition when...

"Hold it!" came a familiar voice from behind him, "Prosecutor Gavin! W-wait!"

The blonde turned around to find none other than Apollo Justice, hurrying down the court steps towards him at full speed. Quite alone.

Klavier raised a blonde eyebrow at the absence of the Fraulein, but he smiled nonetheless as Apollo stopped in front of him, bent over with hands on his knees, fighting to catch his breath.

"Ah, Herr Forehead," Klavier said with a smile, "Is there something wrong?"

The young defense attorney stood up straight, flushed. Klavier wasn't sure if it was due to the use of his favorite nickname for him or the fact that he had been running.

The prosecutor liked to think that it was because of him.

Apollo toyed with his bracelet slightly. This caused Klavier to smile even wider-- he didn't need his rival's abilities of perception to know that Apollo only played with his bracelet when he was nervous.

"N-nothing... really..." Apollo murmured, playing with his antennae of hair a bit-- a sure sign that he was embarrassed, Klavier noted with a grin.

"I see," Klavier said, "Well, Herr Forehead, if there is no reason for you talking to me... I really must be going," the prosecutor leaned in a little to the attorney, who blushed a little, "I'm performing some of the Gavinner's hits for the Chief Justice's son's birthday party tonight. I wouldn't want to be late, ja?"

His rival seemed to hesitate, torn between leaving and saying something, so Klavier swung one leg over his hog and reached for the keys when Apollo spluttered and began to speak.

"Y-you shouldn't u-use a m-motorcycle a-anymore!" Apollo blurted quickly, only to blush when he was done.

Klavier smiled again. Whenever you applied pressure to the boy he always rose to the occasion, the prosecutor thought to himself smugly.

"And why is that, Herr Forehead?" the blonde asked, arms crossed over his chest in mock-annoyance.

"W-well..." the brunette started, "You know the trial today...?" Klavier nodded, "The victim died while riding her m-motorcycle... and, well... they aren't that s-safe... you know?"

The rocker's eyes widened in rare shock at his rival's words for a few moments before he burst into laughter, his laugh causing many walking pedestrians to look at the two curiously.

Apollo blushed at the attention.

"Ah, Herr Forehead," Klavier managed, his voice oddly cheerful for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, "Are you worried about me?"

The defense attorney changed from slightly pink with embarrassment to dark scarlet with mortification. He waved his arms in front of him in denial. "N-no!" Apollo spluttered, alternating between shaking his head and smoothing down his antennae which just bounced back afterward, "I-I... j-just..."

For once, Klavier decided to let his rival off the hook. Instead of grilling him like he usually did in the courtroom, the blonde reached out and gently lifted Apollo's face so that his brown eyes were looking into his blue ones.

"Apollo," Klavier sighed, the name sounding foreign on his tongue, "The victim died because the killer cut the break cables, remember? I assure you that no one has cut my break cables," he chuckled, "Besides, who would want to due _me_ in, the most beloved and talented man in the country? Hm?"

The brunette's face scrunched up in answer, and the prosecutor frowned as well, already knowing what he was about to say. "I have not bothered the Fraulein Detective today, I assure you."

Apollo shook his head, a rare grin on his usually serious face. "It's not that... it's... well..." he trailed off.

The blonde didn't press him. Instead, he smiled. "I assure you that I drive safely. Nothing can happen to me if I drive safely, ja?"

The younger attorney hesitantly nodded, and Klavier smiled at him. "O-okay..." the brunette murmured.

Klavier pulled his hand away, thinking about the fact that Apollo's face felt soft and warm under his calloused fingers as he straddled his motorcycle, revved the engine and...

Had an idea.

With a mischievous grin, the blonde turned to the brunette, who had taken a few cautious steps back towards the sidewalk when the prosecutor had revved his bike.

"Herr Forehead," the prosecutor called in a honeyed voice over the hum of the engine, "Would you like to come to the party with me?"

Apollo's face got that funny look whenever he was shocked. "_W-what!?_"

Klavier smiled. "You see, the invitation I received in the mail was asking for a 'Mr. Klavier Gavin and _guest_'... I seem to be missing a 'guest', so as not to be rude, I am inviting you to accompany me. What do you say?"

The defense attorney, was for once, at a loss for words. Klavier continued smugly. "I have heard rumors that the Chief Justice's son enjoys those chocolate snacks and will be serving them there, so the Fraulein Detective jumped at the chance to head security. Herr Judge will also be there, as he is friends with the Chief Justice. Ah, and they have hired these, how do you say, 'mediums' from a far-off village to provide entertainment before and after my performance, so you will not be lonely while I perform, ja?"

Apollo glared at the prosecutor. "B-but... t-those... a-aren't those..."

Klavier reached out and pulled a protesting defense attorney onto his bike behind him. Apollo's protests began to progress to cries if terror, and Klavier smiled.

"Hang on, Herr Forehead," Klavier warned him before taking off.

Apollo let out a shriek and his arms wrapped around Klavier immediately, his body pressing up against the Gavin's so hard and close that Klavier was surprised the scrawny boy could do that.

"I-I h-hate y-you!" Apollo yelled, his cheek pressed up against the leather of his kidnapper's jacket, "This is k-kidnapping!"

Klavier turned around, the bike still rocketing down the street. "What was that, Herr Forehead?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"_L-look at t-the r-road!"_ Apollo screamed, and the blonde grinned and obeyed.

As the world blurred by Apollo's arms relaxed and he calmed down, he rested his head on the blonde's back. "I liked it when you called me 'Apollo..." he said, certainly loud enough for the rocker to hear.

Again, he feigned ignorance. "Sorry, Herr Forehead, I could not hear you."

Apollo sighed. "A-aren't... aren't those 'guests' t-those invitations ask for usually... d-dates...?" he murmured, voice muffled.

This time, the prosecutor heard him. "So they are... Apollo," he replied with a smile.

--...--

Back at the courthouse, a grinning Trucy Wright watched as the motorcycle rocketed down the street, Apollo's shriek of pure terror audible over the roar of the motorcycle's engine. "I knew if I printed out those motorcycle accident statistics and gave them to Polly he'd get worried about Prosecutor Gavin!" she declared victoriously.

Beside her, Phoenix Wright chuckled and patted his daughter's shoulder. "Good job, Trucy," the ex-attorney said proudly.

The magician smiled. "Thanks, daddy!"

Phoenix scratched at the back of his head absently, then grinned, an idea occurring to him. "Trucy, why don't you go make sure that Apollo and Mr. Gavin don't get any... ideas," he suggested innocently.

Trucy smiled widely. "You mean like a chaperon!?"

Phoenix nodded and his daughter let out a cry of delight and hailed a taxi. Phoenix, for once, eagerly handed her some money. "Oh, and Trucy," he said as she got into the taxi, "Take this," he pulled off his beanie, turning a nob on his secret camera, "Make sure to point it directly at them, okay?"

The magician nodded eagerly, closed the door to the taxi that drove away, leaving a very mischievous Phoenix Wright behind. "Aw, young love," he said to himself before walking off to another piano gig he had booked that night.

Needless to say that when Trucy got past the bouncer at the party by claiming she was 'Apollo Justice's chaperon', the poor defense attorney was more mortified than when Klavier Gavin dedicated his performance of 'Guilty Love' to him...

Strike one win for Klavier Gavin, seventy-nine for Apollo Justice. He'd catch up sooner or later, Klavier thought to himself smugly as he wrapped an arm around his blushing rival.

All this did was cause Trucy to glare at the brunette in warning not to go any further than that and an amused Ema Skye to pause in her munching on Snackoos to take pictures of the couple...

Much to Apollo Justice's horror...

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked that! :D _

_I greatly appreciate reviews! :)  
_


End file.
